


the gentleness that comes not from the absence of violence (but despite the abundance of it)

by avadakedavra, WTF Bucky Bottom 2021 (WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021)



Series: the hero's shoulders [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aphrodisiacs, Consent Play, Dominance and Submission, M/M, Marathon Sex, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Somnophilia, Translation into Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Bucky%20Bottom%202021
Summary: - Я люблю тебя, - говорит Баки.Стив вздрагивает, на мгновение его тело напрягается, но тут же расслабляется. Он поворачивается к Баки и солнечно улыбается, и даже сейчас, спустя столько лет, Баки бывает больно смотреть на эту невозможную красоту. Стив как костер, огромный, потрескивающий и выбрасывающий в небо столпы искр, и лучше бы держаться от него подальше, чтобы не сгореть самому, но Баки не из трусливых. Он готов рискнуть.- Я тоже тебя люблю, Бак.Или:Эпилог
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: the hero's shoulders [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161770
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Bucky Bottom Тексты Высокий Рейтинг





	the gentleness that comes not from the absence of violence (but despite the abundance of it)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the gentleness that comes not from the absence of violence (but despite the abundance of it)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498701) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid). 



_И где-то хлопнет дверь.  
И дрогнут провода.  
«Привет!»  
Мы будем счастливы теперь и навсегда.  
  
(Сплин – "Романс")_

Стив возвращается домой чуть позже полудня. Баки к этому времени весь как на иголках и то и дело прислушивается к окружающей тишине, пытаясь выловить в ней далекий рык мотоцикла или скрип входной двери. Утром он еще пытался изображать из себя ответственного взрослого, способного сосредоточиться на чем-то _важном_ вместо тупого ожидания и даже взялся приготовить полноценный завтрак, но… Но после того, как он сжег два блина и сунул телефон в морозилку, перепутав его с пачкой масла, пришлось завалиться на диван с тарелкой хлопьев и твердой уверенностью посмотреть что-нибудь максимально тупое. Настолько тупое, чтобы к приезду Стива он перестал чувствовать себя оставленной на гражданке солдатской женушкой. 

Самое забавное, что Стив даже не на боевую миссию уехал. На такие ни один из них теперь не ездит. Не так давно Нат наконец-то стала официальной главой Мстителей, а Сэм Уилсон влез в звездно-полосатое трико и вооружился капитаноамериканским щитом. Вместе они неплохо справляются и вроде как даже держат ситуацию под контролем. Периодически, когда они с Баки не колесят по миру, чередуя заслуженный отдых с гуманитарными миссиями, Стив берет на себя удаленное командование. И нет в этом ничего страшного или опасного: насколько Баки знает, Стив просто крутится в удобном кресле на колесиках на Новой Базе Мстителей и гоняет всех в хвост и гриву. Если бы Баки захотел, они могли бы поехать вдвоем, но кто-то должен приглядывать за Альпин, и так уж вышло, что Баки из них двоих более ответственный родитель, и... 

Баки обреченно вздыхает. Его мозг здорово рассовывает вещи по своим местам и приводит вполне разумные аргументы, но сердце от этого волноваться не перестает. 

Наверное, это все иррациональный страх расставания. С тех пор, как был отменен Щелчок, они со Стивом и пары часов порознь не провели. Это не шибко нормально, но, когда один из них поднимает эту тему, второй обязательно говорит, что это ничего, им просто нужно время, и они оба вздыхают с облегчением. 

Блядь. Им нужно будет найти хорошего психотерапевта. Чуть погодя, когда мир немного оправится после того, как половина населения планеты сначала развеялась по ветру, а спустя пять лет материализовалась обратно, будто ни в чем не бывало.

Баки едва вон из кожи не выпрыгивает, когда слышит скрежет ключа в замочной скважине. Он даже не пытается изображать спокойствие: слетает с дивана, уронив по дороге пульт, и телепортируется в холл парой прыжков. 

Едва взглянув в удивленные голубые глаза, Баки с разбега врезается в Стива. 

Стив огромный, крепкий и сильный, как пиздец, и даже напрыгнувшие на него двести с гаком фунтов живого веса не заставляют его пошатнуться или хотя бы переступить с ноги на ногу. Так, ради приличия. Это горячо, и у Баки сразу слабеют коленки, хотя уж кто-кто, а он давно должен был привыкнуть к тому, насколько Стив… ну, Стив. Баки неуклюже карабкается вверх, обхватывает Стива за пояс обеими ногами, и на мгновение ему кажется, что он вот-вот навернется, но тут Стив обнимает его за талию одной рукой и крепко прижимает к себе.

Уткнувшись носом Стиву в волосы, Баки вдыхает знакомый запах и наконец расслабляется. 

– Привет, – тянет Стив после долгой паузы, одновременно чуть насмешливо и ласково. – Скучал по мне, детка? 

– Да пошел ты, – ворчит Баки ему в волосы, потому что, может, во времена, когда их жизням каждый день угрожала неведомая ебанина, он и научился некоторой нежности, но теперь-то они в безопасности, так что Баки снова может быть зловредной, пакостной заразой себе на уме. Стиву такой подход по душе, он поудобнее перехватывает Баки, вздергивая его чуть выше. 

У Баки от этого простого собственнического жеста кости внутри плавятся. Ему хочется растаять целиком, проникнуть Стиву под кожу и растечься в промежутках между его клетками. 

Стив делает шаг вперед, потом еще один, ногой захлопывая за собой дверь. Чертов выпендрежник. Баки думает было облегчить ему ненадолго жизнь и слезть, но когда он пытается расслабить хватку, чтобы соскользнуть вниз, Стив рывком притягивает его ближе, и вот так оно и работает. 

Кому какое дело, что там хочет Баки?

Правильно. Никому и никакого.

Баки возмущенно рычит, когда его сгружают на кухонный стол, как какой-нибудь пакет с продуктами, но тут Стив принимается сцеловывать недовольные звуки у него прямо с губ, скользит языком в рот, вылизывает изнутри, и – все. Возмущаться неподобающим обращением дальше Баки уже не хочется. 

Это идеальный приветственный поцелуй, в равных пропорциях сочетающий в себе осторожную нежность и горячечное нетерпение. Огромный тугой узел в груди, о существовании которого Баки даже не подозревал, вдруг развязывается, и Баки как будто сразу становится легче и свободнее. От него не укрывается, что Стив в его объятиях тоже ощутимо расслабляется и улыбается, не разрывая поцелуя. Баки пробегает металлическими пальцами по его волосам, после чего берет в ладони лицо и поглаживает большими пальцами аккуратную жесткую бороду. Ее не было, когда Баки только-только вернулся из небытия. Тогда это казалось совсем неважным. Даже сейчас он особо не распространяется о том, насколько ему нравится колкая растительность у Стива на лице, но, кажется, Стив и сам догадывается. Возможно, все дело в том, как сильно Баки плывет всякий раз, когда Стив царапает своей бородой его челюсть или внутреннюю поверхность бедер.

– Я тоже по тебе скучал, – говорит Стив, отстраняясь и упираясь лбом в лоб Баки. – Хилл гиенила надо мной, как ненормальная. 

– Серьезно? Я надеялся, ты хоть немного поднаторел в маскировке. Все настолько плохо?

– Похоже на то. 

Баки весь надувается от гордости. Сильнее ее разве что облегчение, что – да, тосковал не он один. 

В следующее мгновение, за секунду до того, как в Стива врезается размытое белое пятно, раздается предупредительный пронзительный вопль на всю кухню. Слава Тору, они оба поднаторели в обращении с Альпин и теперь обходятся практически без травм. Стив обращает все свое внимание на их пушистую террористку, а Баки страдальчески вздыхает. 

Он пробует состроить обиженную морду, но Стив слишком занят, пытаясь чмокнуть Альпин в нос и не лишиться при этом глаз, так что Баки бросает это бесполезное занятие, спрыгивает со стола и притирается сбоку, вклиниваясь в это маленькое торжество семейного воссоединения.

– По тебе я тоже скучал, малышка, – мулычет Стив, тиская Альпин, и Баки не может не представлять его вот точно так же, только с младенцем на руках, примерным отцом и семьянином. Но потом он вспоминает, как несколько лет назад – еще до первой попытки Баки уйти в отставку – какой-то нерадивый папаша всучил Стиву своего ребенка, чтобы сделать фото. О, что за выражение нарисовалось у Стива на лице! Чистый, ничем не замутненный ужас. 

Баки, не удержавшись, заржал, за что тем же вечером был нещадно выебан в командном душе. Тогда у них со Стивом все было плохо, и все же эти воспоминания приносят Баки скорее удовольствие, чем горечь.

***

– Расскажи мне о миссии. Что-то серьезное? 

Уже вечер: солнце почти село и золотит закатными лучами пол в их гостиной. Стив принял душ, переоделся в мягкие домашние штаны и теперь слоняется по дому без рубашки, как сущее наказание. Будто сам Зевс послал его на землю с той только целью, чтобы он мучил Баки Барнса своими сиськами и пуленепробиваемым прессом. 

Хорошо, что в общем и целом Баки совсем не против мучений. 

– Лаборатория по изготовлению биологического оружия, – вздыхает Стив, и есть в его тоне что-то такое, что Баки никак не удается расшифровать. – Они расплодились после первого Щелчка. Удивительно, что этой удалось просуществовать так долго и не попасть на радары Нат.

– Она только притворяется, что все знает, – с улыбкой говорит Баки, повторяя слова, сказанные самой Нат целую жизнь назад. – Она все еще на короткой ноге с Окойе?

Баки многозначительно двигает бровями, и Стив фыркает. 

– Сам у нее спроси, – насмешливо предлагает он. – Вы по несколько часов в день переписываетесь. 

– Я спрашивал. Она прислала мне эмоджи с ножом. И мне кажется, если я спрошу еще раз, она придет за мной с настоящим ножом. 

– Я тебя защищу.

– У-у, мой большой страшный парень, – тянет Баки, лишь наполовину саркастично. – Мне кажется, она мне так мстит. 

– За что?

– За тебя. Точнее за нас. За то, что мы крутили шашни у нее за спиной. 

Стив скептически хмурится, и Баки изо всех сил старается сдержаться и не поджать губы. Они оба знают эту особенность Наташи – то, как каким-то непостижимым образом она умудряется сочетать в себе уважение к чужим личным границам и непреодолимую тягу знать все на свете, понятную разве что ей самой и, может, Клинту. 

– Говорю тебе! – настаивает Баки.

– Ну, мне она за это не мстит, так что, может, ты просто натворил что-то еще, – и прежде, чем Баки успеет сказать что-то в свое оправдание, Стив продолжает: – И между ней и Окойе определенно что-то есть. Только не говори, что это я тебе сказал. 

– Без проблем, – не моргнув и глазом, лжет Баки. 

Стив обреченно качает головой. Они _уже_ ведут себя как престарелые супруги. 

Какое-то время они молчат, наслаждаясь тишиной и обществом друг друга. Стив развалился на диване, который, с одной стороны, достаточно большой, чтобы вместить его огромную тушу, а с другой – почти кукольный, потому что лежа на нем, Стив кажется великаном, забредшим в гости к гномам. Он словно заглатывает пространство и свет вокруг себя. Как черная дыра. Баки точно знает, как оно работает, потому что сам днем за днем чувствует на себе эту энергетику, заставляющую распадаться на части до самой сути, и отдавать все самое сокровенное на растерзание огромным и жадным рукам, и не требовать ничего взамен. 

Сам Баки лежит, свернувшись калачиком, в их огромном уютном кресле с Альпин под боком. Отсюда удобнее всего наблюдать за Стивом. 

Тот выглядит уставшим: между бровей собрались глубокие морщины. Они не пропадают даже во сне – да, Баки проверял. И все же… По сравнению с тем, что было год назад, сразу после битвы, Стив очень даже бодрячком. Это прогресс. Тогда Баки вообще не представлял, как можно быть настолько вымотанным, выпотрошенным, сломленным во всех возможных смыслах, и все равно продолжать стоять на ногах, что-то решать и делать. 

А еще Стив выглядит ровно так же, как в день, когда они впервые встретились, в то время как Баки, который пропустил целых пять лет – пять лет, которые Стив прожил – уже обзавелся мимическими морщинами вокруг рта и десятком седых волосков. До старости ему далеко, и все же он уже ближе к сорока, чем к тридцати, еще пара десятков лет, и Стив будет выглядеть, как его сын, а не как любовник. 

Баки не в первый раз задумывается об этом. Он знает, что Стива оно тоже гнетет. Они потеряли непростительно много времени – что по своей вине, что по независящим от них обстоятельствам – и в первые месяцы воссоединения жадная потребность быть ближе, еще, еще, еще ближе затмевала все на свете, и будущее казалось далеким и несбыточным.

Сейчас оно куда ближе и реальней. 

Баки почти решается заговорить об этом вслух, но в последний момент прикусывает язык, решая не портить их спокойный вечерний уют. Пускай, Стив валяется на диване, вызолоченный закатными лучами, пускай, сам он ютится в кресле, расслабленный и счастливый, пускай, они побудут еще немного – или много – припизднутой семейкой, состоящей из двух придурков и ненормальной кошки. 

Когда эти дни минуют, когда Баки поседеет и заскрипит коленями, а Стив так и останется вечно молодой, золотой американской мечтой – тогда они об этом и поговорят. Не сегодня. 

– Я люблю тебя, – говорит Баки.

Стив вздрагивает, на мгновение его тело напрягается, но тут же расслабляется. Он поворачивается к Баки и солнечно улыбается, и даже сейчас, спустя столько лет, Баки бывает больно смотреть на эту невозможную красоту. Стив как костер, огромный, потрескивающий и выбрасывающий в небо столпы искр, и лучше бы держаться от него подальше, чтобы не сгореть самому, но Баки не из трусливых. Он готов рискнуть.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, Бак. 

Стив говорит это каким-то совершенно особенным голосом. В глазах у него так и мельтешат мультяшные сердечки. Баки это странно, но, боже, как же он тащится. Примерно так же он тащится с того, насколько легко Стив отзывается на заветные слова, даже если засыпает или сидит, глубоко задумавшись. Отклик всегда приходит моментально, как будто только и ждет своего часа у Стива на самом кончике языка.

***

На следующее утро Баки просыпается от влажных собственнических поцелуев в горло и огромной ручищи, мучающей его соски. В сознание втягивает рывком, Баки резко выдыхает, вскидывается в защитном жесте и закономерно врезается в нависшую над ним гору мускулов. 

– Ч-что за нахер, Стив? 

– Доброе утро, спящая красавица, – не моргнув и глазом, отзывается это дурище и снова целует Баки в шею. – Мне нужно на базу. Вернусь где-то через час. 

– Что? Зачем? 

Баки ничего не может поделать с капризными, обиженными нотками в голосе: Стив только вчера вернулся, а теперь ему снова неймется и срочно куда-то надо. Баки закидывает на него руки и притягивает ближе, и только короткие звонкие поцелуи по всему лицу немного примиряют его с действительностью. 

– Надо кое-что забрать, – поясняет Стив, когда понимает, что Баки не планирует его отпускать. – Это подарок. Для тебя.

– Подарок для меня? С Базы? Ну-ка, еще разок: что за нахер, Стив? 

– Поаккуратней с выражениями, дорогуша, – дразнится Стив и снова нападает на Баки с поцелуями, стоит тому зарычать от праведного возмущения. – Доверься мне, Бак. Обещаю, тебе понравится. 

И вот эти слова, произнесенные опасным, многообещающим тоном, заставляют Баки заткнуться и расслабить хватку у Стива на шее. 

Он кивает, и Стив, осклабившись напоследок, выворачивается из объятий, пересекает в несколько великаньих шагов спальню и скрывается за дверью. Альпин подвигается на кровати, занимая его нагретое место. Несколько секунд Баки бездумно пялится в пустой дверной проем, потом решает, что пускай это будут проблемы будущего Баки, обнимает Альпин живой рукой и закрывает глаза.

***

Когда он просыпается во второй раз и выползает из спальни, то обнаруживает Стива на кухне. Готовящего – о, ужас – один только кофе. Никакого завтрака. Баки чуть кондратий не хватает, но тут он замечает бумажный промасленный пакет на столе и выдыхает.

– Бейглы, – торжественно провозглашает Стив, не поворачиваясь. – Из той твоей забегаловки. 

– Ты прощен, – моментально отзывается Баки, и Стив беззвучно смеется, отчего у него забавно подпрыгивают плечи.

– Ну, спасибо, ваше высочество. 

Кое-как, приложив колоссальные усилия, Баки удается отпинать себя в ванную: справить нужду, почистить зубы и хоть немного привести себя в порядок. Когда он возвращается, Стив уже сидит за столом, попивая свое ракетное топливо, которое он по какому-то недоразумению зовет кофе. Слава богу, Баки он этой бурды не налил. Бумажный пакет так и стоит нетронутым. 

Баки едва не целиком в него ныряет, выуживает бейгл, откусывает сразу половину, и… 

И кое-что вспоминает.

Так как он все-таки цивилизованный человек, а еще потому, что Стив смотрит на него с притворным ужасом, Баки мужественно жует, глотает и только после этого спрашивает:

– Что там с моим подарком? 

Улыбка Стива делается шире, и это было бы даже мило, если бы не опасная сталь во взгляде. Вот блядь. Во что Баки вляпался на этот раз?

– Сюрприз, – тянет Стив. – Понимаешь ли, Ванда вчера обнаружила кое-что интересное. 

Баки непонимающе моргает в ответ на такую внезапную смену темы, но, подумав пару секунд, только пожимает плечами: Стив расскажет, когда сам посчитает нужным. И, судя по всему, Баки его "сюрприз" очень даже понравится. 

– Ванда была на миссии? 

Стив кивает.

– Вдвоем с Пьетро, ага. Нат старается почаще посылать их на самостоятельные задания, без команды. Знаешь, у нее отлично получается. У Ванды в смысле. Она уже может использовать свои силы в полной мере и здорово их контролирует. Нам невероятно повезло, что они с братом на нашей стороне. 

– Угум. Из того, что я знаю, вам пришлось несладко, когда было по-другому.

Стив только морщится. 

Когда Мстители впервые столкнулись с близнецами Максимофф на базе барона Фон Штрукера, они были урезанным составом, Баки с ними не было. Зато он был на последовавшей за триумфальным извлечением из гидровских лап скипетра Локи вечеринке. Баки шел на нее с твердым намерением объявить о своем уходе из команды, справедливо полагая, что Стив не станет устраивать сцену при посторонних. Да, это было ничем иным, как проявлением трусости, но по-другому Баки тогда просто не мог. Затем случился Альтрон, и с уходом пришлось повременить, а когда Баки об этом все же заговорил... 

Избежать праведного гнева Стива ему так и не удалось. 

Баки помнит, каково было идти по коридорам тогдашней Базы и чувствовать на себе синяки и засосы, после того, как они закончили свои странные, больные отношения ровно так же, как и начали. Грубо, жестко и без сантиментов. Даже сейчас, много лет спустя, Баки жалеет только об одном: что вообще втянул Стива во все это дерьмо.

Тыльной стороны живой ладони невесомо касаются чужие пальцы, и Баки выныривает из воспоминаний, возвращаясь в настоящее. Стив мягко ему улыбается, будто в точности знает, о чем именно Баки только что думал, и Баки слабо улыбается ему в ответ. 

– Итак, – говорит он, старательно делая вид, что сипит потому, что бейглом подавился, а не вот это вот все. – Что такого интересного обнаружила Ванда? 

– Да всякое разное, – Стив пожимает плечами. – По большей части довольно бесполезные и неопасные штуки. Похоже, химики у этих ребят были весьма посредственные. 

– Так это же хорошо. 

– Еще как, – Стив согласно кивает. – Прикинь, они изобрели препарат, от которого моментально седеешь. И не только на голове. 

Баки хмурится.

– И все? Никакого преждевременного старения или еще чего?

– Неа. 

– Но это же… какая-то бессмысленная хуйня.

– Именно.

– Окей, а что еще они накашеварили? 

– О, да кучу всего. Средство по борьбе с какими-то очень редкими червями. Тоник, от которого с бешеной скоростью начинают расти ногти. Довольно ядреный афродизиак. 

– Мх-м… погоди, что? Афродизиак? 

– Да, – беззаботно кивает Стив. Он допивает свой кофе одним глотком и поднимается, чтобы вымыть кружку. Баки только и остается, что растерянно хлопать глазами.

– Серьезно? – уточняет он.

– Угум-мхм. К счастью, они не успели поставить производство на поток и начать притоговывать этой херней. Судя по всему, это было в планах. Проблем было бы значительно больше. 

– Да уж, – Баки качает головой. – Настолько ядреная штука? 

– Самая ядреная и относительно небесполезная, – говорит Стив, не поворачивая головы, – из всего, что они там наварили. 

Есть в его тоне что-то такое, что заставляет Баки выпрямить спину и сглотнуть внезапно пересохшим горлом. 

– Да?

– Да. Убойная херотень. 

Больше Стив ничего не рассказывает. Баки решает не давить и возвращается к своему бейглу.

***

Технически Баки работает на Stark Industries, потому как Пеппер Поттс не нашла способа справиться со своим горем лучше, чем засучить рукава, ринуться в бой и начать собирать по кускам мир, который ценой своей жизни спас Тони. У Пеппер есть деньги, политическое влияние и стальной хребет, и это сочетание имеет в обществе вес даже больший, чем когда-либо имел лейбл Мстителей. Стив больше по фрилансу: иногда тренирует мстительский молодняк, иногда координирует миссии – и все это в перерывах между их с Баки поездками по стране и зарубеж. 

Сначала они попытались устроить себе полноценный длительный отпуск, но оба очень быстро поняли, что сидеть на жопе ровно, пока человечество пытается оправиться от очередного удара вселенского масштаба, им не по нутру. Но это здорово – ну, то, чем они сейчас занимаются. Мирная жизнь как она есть: никаких тебе погонь, перестрелок и драк с пришельцами. Половину времени можно работать из дома, а это классно, даже если и значит, что время от времени Баки приходится перелопатить целую гору документов, пока Стив маячит над ним. 

Баки мужественно выдерживает аж полчаса этой невозможной пытки, прежде чем у него шарики за ролики заезжать начинают. Он захлопывает ноутбук, рывком поворачивается в своем кресле на колесиках и сердито смотрит на Стива.

– Ну чего тебе? – рявкает он, и Стив кроит себе самое невинное выражение лица, на которое только способен, и непонимающе хлопает глазами.

– Солнце, ты с самого утра работаешь, – говорит он. – Может, пора сделать перерыв? 

– Стивен Грант Роджерс, если ты просто хочешь засунуть в меня свой хуй, богом клянусь, я… 

Он затыкается, когда Стив запускает руку ему в волосы, крепко сжимает и тянет назад: сначала и медленно и осторожно, а потом – рывком, отчего у Баки голова запрокидывается, и горло обнажается ломанной, беззащитной дугой. Стив улыбается ему, нависая сверху, все еще ласково, но уже опасно, и все, что Баки хотел сказать, тает на самом кончике языка, превращаясь в тихий всхлип. 

– Если бы я хотел засунуть в тебя свой хуй, – говорит Стив чуть насмешливо, – я бы не стал спрашивать твоего разрешения, Бак, верно? 

Баки ничего на это не говорит: язык во рту свинцовый, в горле пересохло, а сердце колотится как сумасшедшее. Стив крепче сжимает в кулаке его волосы и хорошенько встряхивает. 

– Верно, Бак? 

– Верно, – тут же отзывается Баки. – Верно, сэр. Не стали бы. 

Стив отпускает его, и Баки сразу обмякает в кресле, тяжело дыша и закусывая губы, когда пальцами той же руки, которой только что держал его за волосы, Стив обманчиво нежно касается его лица.

– А почему так, солнце? 

Стив любит задавать этот вопрос и любит получать на него ответ: во всевозможных вариациях и формулировках. Баки все понимает, правда, он и сам такой же, но все-таки иногда бывает не так-то просто открыть рот и сказать нужные слова. 

Стив помогает ему, крепко впиваясь пальцами в нижнюю челюсть в безмолвном требовании подчиниться и ответить. 

– Потому что я твой, Стив, – выдыхает Баки, чувствуя, как краснеет. 

Стив удовлетворенно улыбается, убирает руку, отходит на полшага и – бац: как будто и не было ничего. Стоит себе поодаль, весь такой доброжелательный и невинный, как дитя. Но когда он начинает говорить, Баки отчетливо слышатся в его тоне командные нотки.

– Оставайся здесь. Я принесу тебе попить. 

Баки не успевает отдышаться, чтобы согласиться или запротестовать, как Стив выметается прочь из спальни, и, наверное, это и к лучшему, потому что иначе Баки бы уже бухнулся на колени и умолял забить на поход на кухню. В конце концов, есть и другие способы утолить жажду. Баки бросает осуждающий взгляд на топорщащиеся в паху домашние шорты и тяжко вздыхает. Боже, его только пальцем помани, а он уже исходит слюной и смазкой. Хорошо хоть, что только для Стива. 

Теперь уж точно только для Стива: Баки надеется, что так оно и останется. 

Стив не торопится, хотя, казалось бы, сколько может занять времени достать с полки стакан и налить в него молока или сока. Баки так и подмывает рвануть на кухню и, может, зажать Стива у кухонной стойки, но… Ему было велено оставаться на месте, и Баки остается на месте.

Наконец возвращается Стив: в руке он держит доверху полный стакан апельсинового сока, а уголки его губ чуть приподняты. 

– Вот и умница, – буднично хвалит он Баки, и Баки почти ждет, что сейчас его потреплют по волосам, как послушного щенка, но Стив только отдает ему стакан и коротко чмокает в щеку. – Кстати, вот и твой подарок. 

Баки хмурится. Он подносит стакан к носу и придирчиво обнюхивает, но слышит только знакомый цитрусовый запах. 

– Апельсиновый сок? – уточняет он немного обиженно. 

Один уголок губ Стива ползет выше, отчего его улыбка становится кривой и немного угрожающей.

– Просто выпей, – говорит Стив. – До дна. 

Баки покорно делает глоток и прислушивается к ощущениям.

Есть слабое, едва заметное послевкусие, как в яблочно-коричном чае, который Баки однажды попробовал и к которому с тех пор не притрагивался, только тогда фруктовый вкус главенствовал над корицей, а тут послевкусие все длится и длится, отдавая откровенной химозой на языке. Если бы кто-то другой дал ему такой сок, он бы уже получил стаканом в табло и пару ножевых, но это же Стив – вряд ли в его планы входит отравить Баки. 

Что не значит, что Стив не задумал менее масштабную, но все-таки пакость. 

– Что в нем? – спрашивает Баки. 

– Твой подарок, – пожимает плечами Стив. Баки ни капельки не удивлен его нежеланием делиться подробностями, но и с собственным любопытством справиться так запросто не получается. 

– Да, супер, это я понял. Но что именно мой подарок представляет из себя? 

– Это сюрприз. И не смотри так на меня, солнце, – Стив опасно поджимает губы. – Я вроде дал тебе вполне четкие и несложные указания. Пей. 

Баки сглатывает.

И подчиняется.

Он осушает стакан одним махом, чтобы не растягивать сомнительное удовольствие. Пока он пьет, во рту ощущается одна только апельсиновая сладость. Потом ей на смену приходит неприятное послевкусие, но стоит Баки поморщиться, как Стив накрывает его рот своим, и они целуются до тех пор, пока знакомый вкус не вытесняет химозу прочь. 

Когда Стив отстраняется, сверкая огромными потемневшими глазами, Баки подается следом за ним, но его останавливает огромная ладонь, легшая на горло. Кадык Баки беспомощно дергается под сомкнутыми пальцами, но Стив только улыбается и удерживает его на месте. Он даже не стискивает хватку, не заставляет Баки бороться за каждый глоток воздуха и это… Вообще-то немного обидно, да. 

– Ну что ты за прелесть, – мурчит Стив, убирая руку. – Можешь возвращаться к своей работе.

– Что? Нет! 

– Да, – настаивает Стив, по-прежнему улыбаясь, как последний засранец. – Ты выглядел как взбешенный пекинес, когда я тебя отвлек. 

– Это было до того, как ты насильно напоил меня афродизиаком сомнительного происхождения!

Стив даже бровью не ведет. И уж тем более не выглядит удивленным тем, что Баки разгадал его план. Быть может, этот мир стал бы куда проще, если бы этот невозможный придурок не знал Баки, как облупленного и хоть иногда его недооценивал. 

– Он абсолютно безвредный, – говорит Стив как ни в чем не бывало. – Брюс его проверил.

– Ты серьезно подорвался в несусветную рань, чтобы сгонять на базу мне за наркотой? 

– Никто в здравом уме не назовет девять утра несусветной ранью, душа моя. И это не наркота. А теперь возвращайся к своей работе. 

– Да ты, блядь, изде… 

Стив несильно щелкает его по губам. Баки, который надеялся хотя бы на пощечину, разочарованно глазеет на него снизу вверх, и Стив закатывает глаза, как будто это не он, а Баки, творит какую-то дичь с самого утра. 

Баки недовольно ворчит, когда его разворачивают лицом к столу и даже открывают ноутбук. Стив Роджерс – кусок помешанного на контроле придурка. Вот. И все же Баки едва не тает, когда Стив целует его в шею и поддевает кончиком носа мочку уха. 

– Ты знаешь, где меня найти, – шепчет Стив, – если я тебе понадоблюсь. 

Он и в самом деле уходит, и Баки оборачивается через плечо и беспомощно смотрит на захлопнувшуюся дверь, но не двигается с места. Если он рванет следом прямо сейчас, со Стива станется скрутить его, связать и дразнить часами напролет за непослушание. Он уже делал так пару раз, и Баки все понравилось, но сейчас ему нужно не это.

Он будет послушным. Он сделает, как велел Стив, и будет просто сидеть и ждать, пока та дрянь, которой его напоили, не даст по мозгам.

***

Проходит полчаса. За это время Баки расправляется всего лишь с десятком страниц, и отвлекают от работы его отнюдь не какие-нибудь вызванные афродизиаком физиологические выверты тела, а собственные мысли. Он бы даже подумал, что Стив скормил ему пустышку, плацебо – в конце концов они никогда раньше не играли со стимуляторами и даже не обсуждали такой возможности – если бы не тот отчетливый химический привкус на языке. В общем, Баки в раздрае. Вся ситуация в целом его возбуждает и еще как, но это естественная реакция организма: Баки просто не может оставаться беспристрастным и разумным существом, когда Стив, раззадорив, оставляет его мариноваться в собственном соку. Откладывает на потом, как надоевшую игрушку. 

С этими мыслями приходят образы – яркие и отчетливые – как Стив мучает его, воспоминания мешаются с фантазиями, и Баки, обессиленно выдохнув, отправляет ноутбук в спящий режим, встает из-за стола и падает на кровать. 

Минут пять он валяется поверх одеяла, бездумно пялясь в потолок, как последняя королева драмы, потом откидывает край, забирается в теплое постельное нутро и закручивается в гигантское человеческое буррито. Альпин, у которой на такие вещи чуйка, запрыгивает на кровать, пробирается к Баки под одеяло и сворачивается клубком у него под боком. 

Стив на горизонте так и не появляется.

Ну и хуй бы с ним, сердито думает Баки. Обойдется без обнимашек, засранец. 

Сон подкрадывается незаметно, Баки дрейфует в приятной легкой дымке, которую мог бы стряхнуть, если бы только пожелал, но от которой ему совершенно не хочется избавляться. Член горит огнем и пульсирует, но Баки едва это замечает, и мысль пойти найти Стива, забраться ему на колени и умолять о прикосновении, поцелуе, хоть чем-нибудь гаснет на краю сознания, и Баки окончательно и бесповоротно проваливается в вязкое забытье.

***

Просыпается он от собственного всхлипа. Все тело ощущается как кусок раскаленного металла, между ног болезненными толчками ухает пульс, а простыни под ним насквозь мокрые от смазки, и Баки… Баки толкается в матрас смазанными, неуклюжими движениями, вперед-назад, вперед…

– С добрым утром, сладкая тыковка, – мурлычет Стив откуда-то сзади, и голос у него подозрительно бодрый, как для человека, орудующего двумя пальцами у кого-то – у Баки! – в заднице, и…

– Нгх-х, чт… Ч-что… Что ты… 

– Ты так умолял, – медовым голосом говорит Стив. Баки не верит ни единому слову. – Лежал и скулил прямо тут, весь взмокший, отчаянный. И я подумал, почему бы не дать, что тебе нужно. Я ведь не жадный. И всегда готов прийти на помощь ближнему своему. 

– Н-ни хера, б… бля. Блядь, нет… Только не… 

– Не останавливаться? – подсказывает Стив. – Ни за что на свете. 

– Нет.

Стив проворачивает пальцы по кругу, вгоняет глубже, вскользь задевая простату и растягивает мягкие, поддатливые стенки, и все возражения умирают у Баки на корне языка, и он громко стонет, подаваясь назад и насаживаясь еще, еще, еще глубже. Тело действует само по себе, без согласия с головой. Баки весь взмокший и горит изнутри, как если бы Стив взялся трахнуть его в парилке, и вообще-то он знает все грани своего возбуждения, знает каждую реакцию, каждую ответку, но это… 

– Господи боже, – выдыхает Баки, уже зная, в чем дело, но все равно не в силах не двигаться в такт толчкам. – Это все твоя ебанная… наркота… Ты, блядь… 

– Сказал же, убойная штука, – говорит Стив. – Просто действует не сразу. Как спалось? Судя по звукам тебе снилось что-то ну о-очень приятное. 

Баки ни черта не помнит из того, что ему снилось. Но он лежит на животе, полностью обнаженный и едва соображающий что к чему, одеяла поблизости не наблюдается, а Альпин… 

– Где кошка? – с трудом выговаривает Баки. – Только попробуй трахнуть меня у нее на глазах, ты, животное, она чиста и невинна и… 

Стив несильно шлепает его по заднице, чтобы знал свое место, и Баки давится возмущенным всхлипом, проезжаясь текущим членом по простыням. 

– Она за дверью, – абсолютно спокойно говорит Стив. – Мне не по себе, когда она смотрит. 

– И слава, блин, богу. 

Стив добавляет третий палец, по сравнению с предыдущими двумя он почти сухой, и тело Баки сопротивляется, но принимает его. Горящие огнем мышцы растягиваются, Баки кричит, ударяя сжатым кулаком по подушке, и Стив позади него тихонько смеется, и разводит пальцы в стороны, мучая нежную, трепетно сжимающуюся плоть. С каждой секундой ощущения становятся все интенсивней, Баки раз за разом толкается в матрас, но прекрасно понимает, что для разрядки ему понадобится что-то посерьезней этого жалкого, отчаянного трения о влажные хлопковые простыни и трех пальцев, лениво орудующих у него внутри. 

– Еще! – выдыхает Баки. Он изворачивается, чтобы заглянуть Стиву в глаза, и Стив ловит его взгляд, смотрит в ответ голодно и требовательно. На мгновение Баки замирает, а потом разлепляет ссохшиеся губы и… Мольбы медом текут с его языка, и Баки ничего, совсем ничего не может с этим поделать. – Пожалуйста, Стив, еще, еще, хочу, господи боже, Стив, пожалуйста, мне нужно... 

– Я знаю, что тебе нужно, солнце, тш-ш, – мурлычет Стив, улыбаясь при этом так, что даже Баки на это не покупается. – И я тебе это дам. Прояви немного терпения. Расслабься. 

Баки мог бы взъерепениться, взбрыкнуть и ринуться в атаку. Хотя бы для того, чтобы Стив пресек это самовольство на корню, распял его под собой и заставил заплатить за диверсию кровью, слезами и сорванной криками глоткой, но… Сейчас Баки неспособен даже на это. Он не в состоянии сопротивляться и только сжимается на пальцах, пытаясь не пустить их глубже, и ворочается в напрасной надежде выпростать из-под себя руки, чтобы обрести хоть какую-нибудь свободу действий. Стив над ним наклоняется, кладет ладонь свободной руки на затылок, надавливает предупреждающе, и Баки скулит и мечется, когда пальцы у него внутри толкаются дальше и входят под новым, сводящим с ума углом.

– Блядь, только посмотри на себя, – благоговейно шепчет Стив, и за этой восхищенной нежностью в его голосе Баки чудится что-то еще. Что-то куда более опасное и страшное. – Знаешь, сколько обычно у меня уходит времени, чтобы довести тебя до такого состояния? 

Баки вздрагивает, крепче сжимая кулаки на простынях, отчего те рвутся с треском под металлическими пальцами. 

– Пожалуйста, – снова просит он, тяжело дыша. – Хочу тебя. Во мне. Стив! 

– Я уже в тебе. Придется конкретизировать, детка. 

– Выеби меня, – кое-как выдавливает Баки, и его скручивает не стыдом, а предвкушением. Отчаянной, жадной потребностью быть взятым. Присвоенным. – Засунь в меня свой блядский член и выеби, ну! 

Стив снова смеется, но уже не так легко и беззаботно как пару минут назад: видимо, и его хваленый самоконтроль не вечен. Он по-прежнему тянет время, трахая Баки пальцами, и от каждого движения внутрь и наружу у Баки плавятся внутренности. Он умоляет, снова и снова, голос дрожит, срывается, и наконец – наконец-то! – Стив позади него чуть сдвигается. 

И вытаскивает пальцы.

Баки всхлипывает, когда его ноги бесцеремонно расталкивают еще шире. Стив и не думает нежничать, он царапает и щипает нежную, и без того измученную кожу на внутренней стороне бедер, оставляет на ней все новые синяки, и очень скоро Баки начинает скулить, не затыкаясь, и беспомощно извиваться. Он вскрикивает, болезненно и благодарно, когда, наигравшись, Стив подхватывает его под бедра и рывком тянет на себя. Это одна из тех позиций, что обязывают Баки на активное участие в процессе. У него не так уж и много свободы действий, учитывая неуклюже согнутые колени, заблокированные руки и распластанную на постели грудь, но Баки весь так и сочится отчаянной жаждой и, стоит Стиву приставить головку к его входу, как он подается назад, насаживаясь на член. 

Мышцы растягиваются, плотно обхватывая толстую, раскаленную плоть, и Баки кричит от восторга. Огонь в его венах разгорается все жарче, Баки не помнит, чтобы когда-нибудь испытывал что-то подобное. Как будто все его демоны, которых он успел прикормить и приручить за последние несколько лет, разом взбесились и сорвались с цепи. 

Баки всхлипывает, когда Стив входит до конца, но просто лежать на месте и наслаждаться долгожданным ощущением заполненности он не в состоянии. Не тогда, когда все его тело едва не вибрирует от неукротимой жажды движения. Баки покачивает бедрами и вцепляется зубами в подушку, когда Стив начинает двигаться, такой огромный, что, кажется, вот-вот разорвет его пополам. Ощущений враз становится слишком много, они прут горлом, слабыми, хныкающими звуками, но Баки все равно недостаточно, его тянет двигаться, подаваться навстречу толчкам. Как бы ни подействовал афродизиак, в обезумевшее, похотливое, не способное соображать животное он Баки не превратил, хотя, если честно, именно на это Баки и надеялся. Он прекрасно отдает себе отчет, несмотря на затуманенное желанием сознание. 

Баки покорно идет на поводу у собственной испорченности и не сказать, чтобы в другие дни он как-то иначе реагировал на Стива, просто это как будто...

Как будто кто-то забрался ему внутрь и выкрутил отвечающие за самоощущения рычаги на максимум, и теперь Баки тонет в их обоюдной со Стивом похоти. 

Он умоляет, сам того не осознавая. Просто однажды сквозь плотную дымку в его сознание пробивается его же голос: жалобный и тихий. Стоны вперемешку с мольбами падают с губ, пока Баки продолжает толкаться в постель и одновременно с этим сжиматься на члене. Разрядка маячит совсем близко, но до нее никак не добраться, а Стив, зараза, молчит и только держит Баки за бедра, держит крепко и жестко, оставляя на коже свои фирменные синяки по форме пальцев. Член Баки, зажатый между сбитыми простынями и его извивающимся телом, пульсирует в ответ на каждое прикосновение, но все никак…

Никак. 

– Стив, – выскуливает Баки и подается назад, вгоняя Стива в себя по самые яйца. – Прикоснись ко мне. По-пожалуйста! 

– Думаешь, стоит? Я вот прикидываю, как было бы здорово заставить тебя кончить прямо так. 

Баки трясет головой и издает отчаянный, полный животного ужаса вой. 

– Я не… Пожалуйста, Стив, сэр, я… Всего разок, пожалуйста, мне хватит, клянусь… 

– Ох, Бак, ты ведь знаешь, я не могу отказать, когда ты так сладко умоляешь. 

Это пиздеж чистой воды, Стив уже довел его до слез, но теперь он двигается, почти полностью выходя из Баки, и вздергивает его бедра выше. Внезапная пустота приводит Баки в замешательство, но всего на секунду, потому что в следующую Стив берет в ладонь его член, крепко сжимает хватку и… начинает драть его с таким остервенением, что Баки только и остается, что принимать и скулить в подушку. Сдавленное, поставленное на репит имя Стива рвется с его языка с такой благодарностью и восторгом, каких Баки в жизни не испытывал, чужой жар обволакивает его спереди и сзади, и Баки рыдает от облегчения, извиваясь на члене и одновременно с этим толкаясь в благословенную тесноту кулака. Стив все набирает и набирает скорость, и Баки набирает ее вместе с ним, пока оргазм не лопается внутри него как огромный гелиевый шарик. 

Стив не останавливается, продолжая его трахать, и удовлетворенно рычит, когда Баки конвульсивно сжимается на его члене. Он входит глубже, еще глубже, берет Баки жестко и быстро, и Баки дрожит и кричит, накрепко зажатый в тисках переполняющего его удовольствия.

Мало-помалу ощущения меркнут, но облегчение все никак не наступает. Вместо него на Баки накатывает очередная волна сводящего с ума жара. 

– Стив! 

Ладонь Стива, обернутая вокруг его члена, сжимается крепче. Это уже слишком: тепло его собственный спермы, и намозоленные пальцы, стискивающие основание ствола, и давление… 

– Не надо, – всхлипывает Баки, цепляясь за простыни и мечтая, чтобы на их месте были широченные плечи Стива, чтобы он мог впиться в них ногтями и расцарапать в кровавые лоскуты. – Я не могу, пожалуйста, хватит… 

Стив не останавливается. Он никогда не останавливается и продолжает пользовать Баки, как и сколько душе угодно, и именно это Баки обычно и нравится. Нравится и сейчас, но, господи боже, он же вот-вот слетит с катушек, а потом и вовсе сдохнет от этой бесконечной долбежки внутри и беснующегося в брюшине пожара. 

Наконец Стив крупно вздрагивает всем телом и изливается внутрь с задушенным стоном, в котором Баки чудится отзвук своего собственного имени. Стив отстраняется, вытаскивает член, из Баки течет и он рушится ничком на кровать, враз лишенный всякой поддержки. 

Какое-то время он так и лежит, пытаясь прийти в себя и отдышаться. Или хотя бы унять зверствующую внутри жажду, нисколько не утоленную недавним оргазмом. Она, эта жажда, течет по венам, отравляя кровь, и Баки не знает, как с ней быть. Он жалобно скулит, зовет Стива, и Стив переворачивает его на спину и кладет свои огромные ладони Баки на плечи. Ведет ими вниз по груди и животу, пока не останавливается на уровне бедер. Не прикасаясь к твердому, текущему смазкой члену.

Баки шмыгает носом. 

– Помимо прочего эта штука действует как виагра, – мягко говорит Стив, и о том, что он только что слез с Баки после неистового траха, свидетельствуют разве что чуть сбитое дыхание и порозовевшие щеки. – Как ощущения, солнце? 

– Жжется, – жалобно стонет Баки, не без удовольствия наблюдая, как на мгновение самодовольное лицо Стива озаряется вспышкой искреннего беспокойства. 

И именно этот момент выбирает его тело, чтобы выгнуться Стиву навстречу. Член Баки продолжает сочиться смазкой, и на несколько долгих секунд ему становится по-настоящему страшно, а нельзя ли умереть от обезвоживания, если кончать слишком часто и помногу, но почти сразу эту мысль вытесняет другая, куда более насущная, а именно: как вернуть Стива на законное место между своих разведенных бедер и не начать при этом умолять. 

Стив обнимает ладонью его член, и все просьбы и доводы так и остаются не произнесенными.

Баки слабо мяучит, пока ему дрочат. Прикосновений одновременно слишком много и недостаточно, задница жадно сжимается, требуя внимания, стенки так и пульсируют вокруг бессовестной пустоты внутри. 

Баки шире раскидывает ноги, забрасывает одну Стиву на бедро в более чем прозрачном намеке. Стив не дурак и все понимает, но продолжает играть свою роль и гладит Баки медленными ленивыми движениями, игнорируя откровенное приглашение. Баки рычит и тянется вниз сам. Металлические пальцы обжигают холодом, и их совершенно точно недостаточно, хотя Баки сует в себя три сразу, поскуливая от ледяных прикосновений. 

– Ох, Бак, – Стив качает головой в притворном сочувствии. – Если тебе что-то нужно, можешь просто попросить. Мы оба знаем, что у тебя это отлично получается.

Он прав, Баки действительно легко развести на мольбы и жалобное, просящее нытье, но в этот раз он только скалится, бросая вызов не столько Стиву, сколько самому себе. Дело не во взыгравшей вдруг гордости, о, нет, просто Баки хочется вывести Стива из себя. Хочется, чтобы Стива сорвало с резьбы, чтобы он накинулся на Баки и ебал, пока от Баки не останется ничего, кроме кучки жалких бесполезных обломков, а потом еще чуть-чуть сверху, и, может быть, тогда огонь внутри него уляжется. А самое худшее – или лучшее – заключается в том, что афродизиак играет тут не такую уж и большую роль. Он горит для Стива и только для Стива с тех самых пор, как они впервые прикоснулись друг к другу. 

Баки насаживается на собственные пальцы, объезжает их неловкими, рваными движениями. Тело после недавнего оргазма как ватное, внутри печет чувствительные к вторжению стенки. Стив дрочит его член в том же ритме, в каком Баки трахает сам себя. Ублюдок скалится во все тридцать два и так и светится от самодовольства и чувства собственного главенства. Баки ведется на это каждый гребанный раз, ничего не в силах с собой поделать. Он скорее умрет, чем перестанет двигаться, пускай каждое движение само по себе и так смерти подобно. 

Кончать во второй раз больно. Член слишком чувствительный и весь раскраснелся от чрезмерной стимуляции, но послушно извергается спермой и наконец обмякает в крепкой хватке. Баки вытаскивает из себя пальцы, матерясь сквозь стиснутые зубы и пытаясь совладать с сотрясающими тело импульсами. И снова на Баки накатывает это странное ощущение, как будто облегчение, следующее за оргазмом, неполное. Ненастоящее. Он выжат, выдоен до последней капли, разбит и сломлен, но сосущий голод у него внутри так никуда и не делся. 

Стив улыбается так, будто точно знает, о чем он сейчас думает. Будто все мысли Баки написаны у него на лице понятным одному Стиву языком. Ему, этому поганцу, ужасно идет его извечное лощеное самодовольство, а Баки… Баки не всесилен. Он никогда не мог устоять перед сочетанием дьявольского блеска в глазах и приоткрытых губ, нежно розовеющих на фоне темно-русой густой бороды. 

Баки вскидывается, тянется наверх, выпячивая губы в молчаливом требовании, и Стив подхватывает его, затаскивает себе на колени и принимается целовать. Баки вкладывает в процесс всего себя, все что от него остались. Он кусается, и лижется, и влажно стонет, и Стив возвращает каждое прикосновение губ и языка сторицей, и Баки ничего больше не надо от этой жизни – только бы сидеть вот так, чтобы его крепко-крепко держали и пожирали живьем. 

Кое-как собравшись с силами, он толкает Стива на кровать. Стив огромный и твердый, как камень, и в первое мгновение не двигается, но потом поддается и падает на спину. В каждом взмахе его ресниц, в каждом движении так и скользит снисходительное любопытство. 

И, боже, как же он красив, нечеловечески, будто сошедшее с небес древнее божество. Баки мог бы прожить сотню жизней и все равно не привыкнуть к такому прекрасию. Он вдруг вспоминает, как Стив рассказывал ему о своем путешествии в прошлое, о развилках, которые он создал. В одной из вселенных Пегги Картер найдет Стива Роджерса в океане за много десятков лет до вторжения Читаури, в другом Баки разобьет своему Стиву сердце, но тот вспомнит своего двойника из прошлого, сказавшего, что, как бы тяжело ни было, оно того стоит. Наверное, существуют и другие вселенные, помимо этих, о которых Баки даже не догадывается, и ему интересно, найдут ли тамошние Баки каждый своего Стива, останутся ли они вместе, будут ли счастливы, может, даже счастливее их и… 

– Я люблю тебя, – шепчет Баки, чувствуя, как немилосердно жжет глаза. – И всегда буду любить. 

На мгновение Стив замирает, но уже в следующую секунду выражение его лица смягчается, а улыбка становится нежной и понимающей. Стив вытягивает руку и касается щеки Баки. 

– Я тоже тебя люблю, – говорит он, – мое ты солнце. 

Стив тянет его на себя, и Баки рушится на него сверху, растекается по огромному телу, и они целуются, сладко и долго, и губы и язык Стива изгоняют из Баки всякий намек на горечь. Отстраниться не так-то просто, но Баки справляется, кусает Стива за челюсть, спускается засосами вниз по горлу, оставляя отметины, которые не продержатся дольше пары часов. Стив никогда не будет носить их привязанность, их страсть так же долго, как носит их на своей коже Баки, но это ничего. 

Баки даже рад быть более смертным из них двоих. 

Ему и не нужны ни синяки, ни царапины, чтобы знать, что Стив принадлежит ему без остатка. Зачем, когда одного прикосновения губ к члену хватает, чтобы Стив потек Баки на язык смазкой и задрожал всем телом.

Баки растягивает удовольствие: лижет короткими кошачьими мазками по всей длине, утыкается носом в пряно пахнущие волосы у основания и трется лицом о внутреннюю сторону бедер, уже взяв за щеку головку и скользнув языком под крайнюю плоть. Рот наполняется знакомым, любимым вкусом, но Баки все дразнится, и они оба знают об этом. Баки не спешит брать в горло, хоть и видит, насколько Стиву этого хочется. Стив изо всех сил старается остаться неподвижным, напрягается всем телом, удерживая себя от беспорядочных жестких толчков, и только стонет – просяще и отчаянно, но не требовательно. 

Баки смотрит на него из-под опущенных ресниц, улыбается растянутыми вокруг члена губами, прекрасно понимая, как сейчас выглядит, сочетая в себе чистый разврат припухшего рта и нежную невинность алеющих скул. 

В волосы ныряют длинные сильные пальцы, крепко сжимают, и Баки весь трепещет от восторга, когда Стив толкает его вниз, вынуждая взять глубже. 

Он не сопротивляется, принимает разом всю длину, и в этом нет ни капли грации или изящества: ни в стекающей по подбородку слюне, ни в горящем горле, ни в том, как он давится и задыхается, но – да, он берет так глубоко, как может, и у него кружится голова от запаха и вкуса, от боли, танцующей у самых корней волос, от давления на заднюю стенку горла. Баки расслабляется, отпускает ситуацию и просто позволяет Стиву пользовать свой рот, потому что Стив единственный человек на свете, который знает, что именно нужно Баки, и может это ему дать. 

Стив единственный знает все его границы, и химозная дрянь у Баки в крови тому доказательство. Его вены по-прежнему горят, не как от алкоголя, а по-другому, Баки не может идентифицировать, на что именно это похоже. Это и не важно. Ничто уже не важно, кроме Стива, трахающего его в глотку, скользящего внутрь и наружу, забирающего последние крохи кислорода и самой жизни. У Баки полыхают щеки, слезы текут по лицу, а растраханные губы едва слушаются. Должно быть, он представляет из себя то еще зрелище, задыхающийся и не пытающийся это хоть как-то скрыть, но Стиву нравится, и бесконечный поток грязи, текущий с его языка, тому подтверждение. 

– Черт, солнце, ты же для этого и создан, – хрипит Стив. – Тебе нахуй не нужны никакие стимуляторы, верно, Бак? Стоит только поставить тебя на место, задать хорошую трепку, и ты как шелковый. Ожившая влажная мечта. 

У Баки с набитой членом глоткой даже стонать особо не получается, но все его тело реагирует на эти слова, он едва не искрит, как оголенный провод. Плевать, что его член слишком измучен, чтобы снова затвердеть, а задний проход ноет после хорошего траха – Баки хочется еще. 

Он сосет член неаккуратно и торопливо, отдает свой рот в полное распоряжение Стиву и тонет в горячечной спешке встречных толчков. Болит челюсть, легкие горят от недостатка кислорода, тело требует разрядки, хоть какой-нибудь, и все это Баки принимает со счастливым смирением. И липкие слезы на щеках, и онемевшие губы. Он мог бы провести так всю жизнь, мог бы умереть, низведенный до жадного влажного жара собственной глотки. Пальцы Стива в волосах да тяжесть члена на языке – вот и все, что удерживает Баки от того, чтобы развалиться на куски. 

Стив не предупреждает его о своем близящемся оргазме, но за секунду до того, как он изливается Баки в горло, его хватка усиливается. 

Баки давится, захлебывается, сперма стекает по стволу и его губам, но он жадно глотает остатки и сыто облизывается, отстранившись. Выныривать на поверхность тяжко, Баки беспокойно шарит языком по внезапной пустоте у себя во рту. 

Стив лежит, прикрыв лицо предплечьем, он весь блестит от пота, грудь тяжело вздымается и опадает в такт вдохам-выдохам. Чуть подвинув руку, он встречается взглядом с Баки и того пришпиливает к этому "здесь и сейчас" хищной сытостью, гнездящейся у Стива в глазах. 

Стив садится одним плавным движением, и Баки, застигнутый врасплох, откидывается назад, едва успев выставить металлическую руку. Это ему все равно не помогает, потому что Стив толкает его вниз и довольно скалится, когда Баки подчиняется и падает на постель с обиженным всхлипом. 

– Дай угадаю, тебе и этого недостаточно?

Ответа Стив не ждет. Он наклоняется и глубоко целует Баки, так отчаянно и жадно, будто хочет забрать свой собственный вкус у него с языка – весь, до последней капли. Баки тает, послушно размыкая губы и шире разводя ноги. У Стива стоит только наполовину, и, видит бог, однажды он затрахает Баки до смерти, и Баки будет этому рад. 

Он чувствует, как, пока они целуются и трогают друг друга, член Стива у его бедра наливается силой в то время, как член Баки обессиленно лежит у него между ног. 

Наконец они отрываются друг от друга, тяжело дыша, но дальше, чем на пару дюймов, Баки Стива не отпускает. 

– Как думаешь, этой штуки хватит еще на разок?

Это риторический вопрос. 

Тело Баки, растраханное и насквозь мокрое, что внутри, что снаружи, послушно открывается, принимая Стива. Стив входит одним толчком и хрипло стонет, оказавшись в Баки по самые яйца. 

Афродизиак или не афродизиак, но Баки выжат до последней капли, и все же его член отзывается на вторжение болезненным удовольствием по всей длине, а в поясничной выемке собирается искрящееся тепло. Стив берет его под колени, вздергивает ноги выше, и Баки, поняв намек, обнимает его за пояс. От этого меняется угол проникновения, и следующий толчок, и все за ним, проезжаются аккурат по простате. Стив рычит по-звериному, когда Баки сжимается на его члене, скалит зубы. Он, должно быть, тоже чересчур чувствительный после нескольких оргазмов кряду, но это не делает его ни мягче, ни аккуратнее, и Баки это нравится. 

– Серьезно? – он запускает металлические пальцы Стиву в волосы, сжимает в кулаке несколько прядей и с силой дергает. – Это все, на что ты способен? 

Брать Стива на слабо объективно паршивая идея, Баки уже имел удовольствие в этом убедиться, но всякий раз результат стоит того. 

Стив прекрасно понимает, что его разводят. А еще он прекрасно понимает, что в любом случае выйдет из ситуации победителем. Баки хочется сожрать самодовольную улыбку прямо у него с губ, но Стив… Стив начинает вколачиваться в него с такой силой, будто хочет протрахать насквозь, сломать, уничтожить, и Баки набирает в грудь побольше воздуха и кричит что есть мочи. 

Стив ебанное чудовище. Не знающее ни усталости, ни пощады. Баки жалеет о собственных словах и начинает умолять уже через несколько секунд, но все его жалобные всхлипы тонут в плотном мареве их обоюдоострого возбуждения. Стиву плевать на его мольбы. Всегда было и всегда будет.

За это Баки его и любит. 

– Пожалуйста, блядь, пожалуйста! – скулит он, извиваясь и безуспешно пытаясь оттолкнуть Стива прочь. – Господи, ты меня порвешь сейчас, я не могу-у… Пожалуйста! 

Стив ухмыляется, смотрит из-под полуприкрытых век, и в его взгляде нет ни намека на близящееся помилование.

– Можешь, – веско говорит он, и его голос, глубокий и властный, проникает Баки под кожу. 

– Я не… 

Как будто Стиву есть до этого какое-то дело. Он не останавливается, и Баки остается только рыдать под ним и лежать, широко раскинув ноги и ритмично сжимаясь на таранящем его члене. 

Стив зарывается лицом ему в шею, прихватывает зубами кожу и тянет на себя. Он практически лежит на Баки, и Баки некуда деться. Он горит и плавится, и наконец – сдается. Расслабляется, обмякает и просто позволяет Стиву… все.

Он позволяет Стиву все. 

Шею печет от свежих укусов и засосов, все тело ноет, и, господи, как же хорошо, отпустить ситуацию, перестать думать и отдаться на милость сносящему все на своем пути потоку боли и удовольствия.

Время как будто замирает, секунды растягиваются в часы, минуты – в столетия. 

Стив кончает с задушенным криком. Его бедра врезаются в Баки, сперма льется внутрь. Ее не так много, как обычно, но все равно целое море. Баки сжимается и жалобно хнычет. Стив выскальзывает из него, мягкий, выжатый досуха, и буквально падает на Баки, придавливая его к кровати. Это длится всего мгновение, после чего Стив скатывается в сторону. Одна его рука и нога все еще лежат на Баки, как будто в глубине души Стив до сих пор побаивается, что Баки подорвется после секса, сбежит куда глаза глядят и пиши пропало. 

После Таноса все стало только хуже. Баки знает, что Стиву снится, как его распыляет на мириады песчинок. Ему и самому снится та еще срань, но они просыпаются в обнимку, живые и здоровые, принадлежащие друг другу. Это не панацея, особенно, учитывая их супергеройское прошлое, состоявшее сплошь из драк с плохими парнями и крови, но это уже что-то, верно? 

У Баки совсем не осталось сил. Даже на то, чтобы придвинуться поближе к Стиву. 

Стив сам к нему прижимается. Целует неловко в плечо, а потом трется щекой о белую, неделю как подкрашенную, звезду. 

У Баки перехватывает дыхание.

Стив обнимает его поперек живота, притягивая еще ближе. 

– Ты как? – спрашивает он невнятно. – Не слишком было? 

Баки не сразу вспоминает про афродизиак. Он все еще горит, но это скорее из-за того, что он лежит у Стива под боком. А еще потому что его только что хорошо оттрахали. Тело ватное, слабое, и как будто Баки вовсе не принадлежит. Но адский огонь из вен, кажется, пропал. 

– В самый раз, – говорит он. – Я в порядке. 

Стив мурчит что-то в ответ, сильнее прижимаясь к Баки. Они оба липкие, с ног до головы в поту и сперме. У Баки болит абсолютно все, что может болеть, но это приятная боль, и сама мысль о том, чтобы встать и привести себя в порядок вселяет в него животный ужас. Стив почти уснул и обнимает его как любимого плюшевого мишку. 

Так и быть, они чуть-чуть полежат, а потом Баки выпнет его с кровати за влажным полотенцем. Но не сейчас.

Сейчас он утыкается носом Стиву в волосы и глубоко вдыхает родной, любимый запах.


End file.
